Inoue Rie
Inoue Rie is a student and the first client to appear in the series. She fears the rumors of "The Girl On Platform 5" pertain to the ghost of her ex-best friend Okazaki Taeko, whom's death Inoue blames herself for. History Prior to the start of the series Inoue Rie attended school with Okazaki Taeko. Being shy and reserved she quickly took to Taeko who shared her personality. The two quickly became best friends and did everything together, from holding hands to planning their outfits, something that irked their fellow classmates. The two had promised each other to always be there for one another, no matter what, something Taeko really took to heart. On a day in which Taeko stayed home due to a cold, Rie was recruited by the volleyball club due to her height. From that point on her life began to revolve around her club activities, putting her relationship with Taeko on the backburner. Taeko began to follow Rie in hopes of continuing their friendship, however Rie along with her new friends began to feel uncomfortable due to her clingy presence. One day as Rie was about to board a train with her fellow club members, she was confronted by Takeo. Takeo tried grabbing on to Inoue in hopes of having her come back to her, but instead Inoue pushed her away. As Takeo was falling backwards she stumbled onto the adjacent train tracks at the same time a train was coming, causing her death. After the incident Rie began to blame herself for the death of her friend. She tried to apologize several times by visiting her grave, but she came to the conclusion that Takeo's spirit was still at the train station haunting those passing by at night. This led her to inquire about Magic Law at Muhyo and Roji's agency. Plot Rie is introduced as she wanders into the duo's agency in the middle of one their frequent arguments. As the duo sits down with her she expresses her doubts on Magic Law. To erase her suspicions Muhyo performs Magic Law on a couple of animal spirits that had been clinging to her. It is then that Rie explains to the duo that her case pertains to "The Girl On Platform 5", as she reveals that she feels as though she is responsible for the girl's death. She requests for the duo to help her decipher whether the ghost is indeed the spirit of her former best friend. As Rie rejoins her daily life a few days later she is followed by Muhyo and Roji. The duo notices the panic that strikes Inoue as her eyes wander onto the platform in question. Later one night the duo joins Rie in investigating the platform. They are stopped by security guards, which Rie manages to escape from and makes her way onto the platform. As she approaches the platform the train station begins to fill itself up with Reirin. As Inoue begins to panic she is grabbed from behind by none other than the ghost version of her former best friend, Taeko. The ghost wrapes itself around Inoue imploring her to hold her hand, the ghost then proceeds to consume Rie. Muhyo uses Magic Law to get rid of the monstrous Taeko, sending her down to Hades' realm along with Rie. Rie is quickly sent back to the human realm. Rie attempts to rescue Taeko, who by now has taken a much more human form, from Hades. Muhyo states that due to Taeko's crimes it is impossible to save her from Hades' judgment and that it would be wise to let her go. Rie feeling guilty for leaving Taeko expresses her willingness to go down with her friend. Taeko prevents her from throwing her life away and thanks her for being there and for holding her hand one last time. Muhyo then reveals that Hades changed his mind on Takeo's sentencing and that instead of being sent to Hades' realm she was sent to the River Styx.After the events of that night Rie attempted to contact Muhyo and Roji in hopes of thanking them for their help however due to the rule that Magic Law practicionersare not allowed to contact former clients she is unable to do so. She leaves the agency's building, but not before leaving a thank you note. Roji then points out that she seems to be much happier now. Category:Characters Category:Clients